USS Valiant
There have been several Federation starships known to bear the name USS ''Valiant. ''See also [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]]. USS Valiant (NCC-1223) The first starship Valiant was lost while exploring Cluster NGC 321 in 2217. The ship made contact with the planet Eminiar VII, but was declared a casualty in that planet's war with neighboring Vendikar, and destroyed. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") :The ''Valiant registry shown here was not part of the ship's mention in the episode, but a supposition of the creative staff on a later production. An early edition of Okuda's Star Trek Encyclopedia speculated that the Valiant was of the ''Daedalus''-class, but that erroneous note was removed from later editions due to the fact that, in TNG:"Power Play," Data mentions that all Daedalus vessels were taken from service years before the Valiant mission. For many years, large parts of Trek fandom believed the Valiant to be ''Constitution''-class, based upon a faulty speculation of Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual (The Valiant existed many years too early to be a Constitution). There is no canon information about this ship, but a role-playing game from Last Unicorn lists the Valiant as a member of the Ranger-class, a design based on a rejected NCC-1701 design by Matt Jefferies in the pre-production of TOS. However, these licensed sources are not based in canonical fact.'' USS Valiant (NCC-20000) An ''Oberth''-class starship bore the name Valiant in the early 24th Century. :A photo documents that the ''Oberth model at ILM was relabeled Valiant some time around the filming of Star Trek: Generations. However, it is not certain whether the Oberth seen in that movie was in fact the Valiant.'' USS Valiant (NCC-74210) The third starship to bear the name Valiant was a ''Defiant'' class starship launched from the Antares Ship Yards in 2372. It was assigned as a training ship for the elite cadet corps Red Squadron under the command of Captain Ramirez. In late 2373, the Valiant was in the middle of a long-duration cruise to circumnavigate the Federation while under the command of its cadet crew. The ship was caught in the Kepla Sector when the Dominion War began, and subsequently trapped behind enemy lines after a Dominion fleet conquered the region. In attempting to return to Federation territory, the Valiant encountered a Cardassian warship near El-Gatark. The entire complement of commissioned officers was killed in the battle, leaving the ship under the command of Cadet Tim Watters, who was appointed to the command by the dying Captain Ramirez. Early in the war, Starfleet ordered the Valiant to track a previously unidentified Dominion battleship which was believed to operate in the area. However, because the Valiant was operating under complete radio silence and limited to a speed of Warp 3.2, Starfleet was unaware that the ship's officers were dead, and Watters decided to undertake the mission. Around Stardate 51825, the Valiant crew rescued Jake Sisko and Ensign Nog from the runabout [[USS Shenandoah|USS Shenandoah]], which was fleeing from a Jem'Hadar attack on Starbase 257. Nog assisted the Valiant crew in repairing their warp drive, and the crew finally managed to catch up to the Dominion battleship and obtain detailed intelligence concerning the ship's capabilities. Overconfidence, however, proved to be the Valiant crew's undoing. Rather than returning the valuable information to Starfleet, Cadet Watters decided to attempt to destroy the battleship by exploiting a perceived flaw in the warship's construction. Vastly outgunned, the Valiant was quickly destroyed by the larger battleship after an unsuccessful attempt to destroy its reactor core ejection frame. Out of a crew of 35, only three survived the battle. The Valiant 's motto was "We set sail on this new sea because there is new knowledge to be gained and new rights to be won." a quote by John F. Kennedy. (DS9: "''Valiant''") USS Valiant (NCC-75418) The fourth starship Valiant was assigned to Starfleet Battle Group Omega in 2379, deployed in sector 1045 to counter the Reman threat. (Star Trek: Nemesis) This USS Valiant might be a Defiant Class replacement for the USS Valiant that the Red Squadron cadets commanded in DS9 since the registry is consistant with the USS Sao Paulo NCC-75633.